Avec ou Sans
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Il avait craqué. Totalement. Pourtant, il lui avait dit.  Je tiendrais  , lui avait-il dit. Il l'avait affirmé, haut et fort. Et pourtant... Non. Il le savait. Cela aurait été trop beau. Et dans ce monde, rien n'est  trop beau  .


**Titre **: Avec ou sans.

**Paring **: NO PARING / NO YAOI

**Rating **: K+

**Genre **: Tragedy.

**Résumé **: Il avait craqué. Totalement. Pourtant, il lui avait dit. « Je tiendrais », lui avait-il dit. Il l'avait affirmé, haut et fort. Et pourtant... Non. Il le savait. Cela aurait été trop beau. Et dans ce monde, rien n'est « trop beau ».

* * *

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il l'avait prévenu. Dès le premier jour. Il l'avait fait, pour être clair. Précis. Froid et distant. Puissant. Le plus fort. Il le lui avait dit. Il avait accepté, car à ce moment là, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Il était déterminé. Un peu trop, peut-être. Mais pour le bien de l'humanité, il avait dit « Oui ». C'était clair. Il avait vu ses yeux. Profond, innocent, mais connaissant les risques de la vie. Il avait vu, dans leur éclat, qu'il était sincère. C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à vraiment y réfléchir. Sérieusement. Enfin. C'était trop tard, à présent.

Il avait craqué. Totalement. Pourtant, il lui avait dit. « Je tiendrais », lui avait-il dit. Il l'avait affirmé, haut et fort. Et pourtant... Non. Il le savait. Cela aurait été trop beau. Et dans ce monde, rien n'est « trop beau ». Dans ce monde, si on n'est pas fort, ou intelligent, on ne survit pas. C'était la loi. Il était fort. Autant que mentalement que physiquement. Petit, mais intelligent. Fort, et connaissant ses limites. L'inverse de « Lui ». Lui, ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Il préférait l'action. Il fonçait dans le tas, comptant sur sa détermination. Il n'avait pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais dégageait une certaine aura. Une puissance qui n'était ni morale, ni physique. Une puissance... énergique. Magique. Irréelle, au final.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait juste pensé qu'il était bon pour mourir. Bêtement. Mais il s'était révélé persévérant, et étonnement réaliste. Il avait marqué un point. Il n'était pas bon en tout, mais sa détermination était son point fort. Il n'abandonnait pas. Jamais. « Hors de question », il lui avait répondu. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il s'était endurcit. Mais peut-être qu'en même temps, il avait perdu ce petit quelque chose. Cette étincelle d'innocence, qui aurait pu le sauver une autre fois. Cette fois là.

Il n'était plus à ses côtés. Ce serait compliqué. Et il n'avait pas envie d'aller six pieds sous terre pour le retrouver. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu. Et il n'avait pas hésité. Mensonges. Une seconde. Si, à cet instant, il n'avait pas hésité, peut-être qu'il serait là. Là, souriant comme un bienheureux au paradis. Mais ils étaient en enfer. Et personne ne souriait. Parce que personne n'en avait envie. Quelques insultes pouvaient se faire entendre, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Lui aussi. La femme brune à ses côtés pleurait. Beaucoup. Peut-être pleurait-elle pour lui aussi. Elle savait qu'il ne pleurerait pas, de toute façon. Un meurtrier ne pleure pas, comme le lui avait le monde.

Pourtant, là, il voulait pleurer. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Par respect. Ou par fierté. Ou aucun des deux. Il ferma les yeux. Il revoyait, ce gosse, qui le regardait avec ce regard haineux, pendant que son sang se répandait sur les dalles en pierre. Une vision qui aurait dû être jouissive, mais qui se révéla dénudée de sentiments. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne. La femme brune, les larmes, la tombe. Juste son plafond lui faisait face. Il se redressa, stoïque.

Dans sa chambre, rien. Juste le lit, où il était, et un lavabo. Il tituba jusqu'au lavabo, et explosa le miroir au-dessus. Combien de temps cela faisait, maintenant ? Bien une dizaine d'années. Ou de semaines. Ou de jours. Ou d'heures. Ou de minutes. On toqua à la porte. « Entre. », dit-il, toujours avec sa voix grinçante. Un adolescent, surement entre quinze et vingt ans, entra, gêné. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Quand l'adolescent disparut. Il se retrouvait seul. Encore une fois. Il soupira.

C'était inutile d'y penser : Eren était mort, à présent. Et c'était Rivaille qui l'avait abattu. Il le lui avait dit. Si Eren perdait le contrôle, le corporal le tuerait. C'était fait, à présent. Y penser ne changerait rien.

Rivaille enfila sa veste, et sorti de sa chambre. Petra l'attendait. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle lui fit un sourire, que Rivaille ignora. A partir de maintenant, tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était d'exterminer tous les titans. Avec, ou sans Eren.


End file.
